


Four times Riza Hawkeye made a promise to Roy Mustang (and one time he made one to her)

by Royaitrash



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15509538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Royaitrash/pseuds/Royaitrash
Summary: I really love 5 times that... fics and I wanted to take a shot at writing one, enjoy.





	Four times Riza Hawkeye made a promise to Roy Mustang (and one time he made one to her)

1

Roy had been at the Hawkeye house for six months now and he was only slowly warming up to his masters daughter. He had always thought of little children as annoying and even though she was only three years younger than him, nine years old definitely still qualified as little child. Little, tiny, loud, annoying child. Riza wasn’t loud though and if he really thought about it, not even annoying. She kept mostly to herself and he appreciated it. 

So when he went into the kitchen one morning, he didn’t even see her sitting on the stairs and practically stumbled over her. “Geez, Riza”, he caught himself and looked down at her. “Why are you reading on the stairs? You’re a safety hazard.” “Sorry”, she didn’t look him in the eye, instead she stared down at her book. 

Roy, to be honest, was not only annoyed by little children, but had never learned how to deal with them. So he snatched the book out of Riza’s hand and read the title. “A manual on rifles? What are you doing with that? You wanna be a hunter or something?” She ripped the book out of his hands with a surprising amount of strength. “I don’t know. I just like reading it.” “I don’t know if that’s the right kind of book for an eight year old.” “I’m nine!” So she could be loud after all. “You are way too young to do what you’re doing too! What are you gonna do with Alchemy? You wanna be an alchemist?” Now he felt insulted. “I’m not just gonna be an alchemist! I will join the military to protect this country and everyone I care about!” Her expression shifted from stubborn to scared. “Don’t say that!” “Why?” “If my father hears that, he’ll throw you out!” “Right...”, he smirked. “Then I assume you can’t tell him.” “I can’t lie to him!” “You don’t have to, you just have to promise never to tell him.”

She sighed. The she stood up, put her legs together and stood straight. For a second he thought she was gonna salute but then she put her hand on her heart and said “I promise”. 

2

“You got something to eat?” “Yes” “You got all your stuff?” “Yes” “You got your alchemy books?” “Yes” “You got a train ticket?” “Oh my god, Riza. Of course I do.” They had snug out of the house early in the morning. Roy would have gone to the train station alone but Riza insisted that it isn’t everyday that your best friend leaves for the military academy and that her father would never let him back into the house. 

There they were, in the pouring rain waiting for the train. Roy hated the rain. At least Riza, the perfect little prep that she was, had brought an umbrella. They huddled under it together, somehow not only fitting themselves but also Roy’s suitcase and the extra bag of food Riza had prepared. She looked up at him to say something but her voice was drowned out by the incoming train. “What?”, Roy yelled over the noise. “Nothing!”, she shoved him forward. “Go! Protect the country and the people you care about.” He basically stumbled onto the train and immediately ran for a seat so he could look out the window at her. She was standing there, looking so small under the suddenly big umbrella.

“Hey! Riza!”, she looked at him. Were those tears in her eyes? “Promise to write me!” She smiled, stood up straight and put her hand over her heart. “I promise!”

 

3

“You’ll be able to shoot me in the back as well. If I ever deviate from this path, then I want you to shoot me. And I’m trusting you to do so, do you accept my offer?” There she was again. In his office after the war, after everything they had done and he asked her for another promise. He wondered if he still had the right to ask anything of her after all that he put her trough. She replied without hesitation. “Of course I do, Sir. I’ll follow you into hell if you ask me to.” Riza saluted. It felt weird that she called him sir and it felt also weird to see her salute but not because of their suddenly changed positions. 

“You know, I expected you to put your hand on your heart there.” She seemed puzzled. “Why would I do that.” “You know when you were a… when we were kids. Whenever you made a promise you stood up straight as if you would salute but then you put your hand on your heart and said 'I promise' .” “Huh”, she took down her hand and looked at it for a second. “It’s a childish gesture. I hardly think it’s appropriate any more.” Roy felt a sting. All their joy and childishness seemed to have disappeared and it had taken their friendship with it. He was not stoked about the prospect of addressing her by military ranks the rest of his life. “But as I said”, she drew his attention back to her. “I will follow you and I will shoot you if you deviate from your path. I promise.”

4

Roy was pacing up and down through Riza’s living room. She sat on the couch, her arms wrapped around her legs and looked on as he did what felt like his 100th cycle through the room, she couldn’t stand it any more. “Roy, please calm down.” “I can’t...”, he stood still now but instead his arms started flailing through the air. “They have just taken you as a god damn hostage! How am I supposed to stay calm!?” “I don’t think they know...” “It doesn’t matter if they know about this”, he swung his arms through the air as if there was something physical connecting them that he could grip. “What matters is, that you are in danger now!” 

Even though she was freaking out herself, she couldn’t show it. She had always been the one protecting him, even when or even more so when they had confessed their feelings to each other after he killed Lust. They had done everything to keep the relationship a secret, they never stayed over at each others places, they never even went on dates. They promised to each other to wait after this whole homunculus business was done, what were a few more months to them anyway. But now she had been taken hostage and he was panicking. “I’ve been through worse. Ishval...”, he flinched at the mention “your cooking.” “Hey!” “I’m sorry, Roy”, she rose from the couch and walked over to him. “But you burn, everything.” “I don’t!” “Every thing”. “I don’t burn tea.” “You can’t burn tea.” “Challenge accepted.” He gave her a quick kiss. “You are obviously trying to make me feel better.” She grinned. “Yes.” “And you are kind of succeeding.” “Glad to hear that.” He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her hair. 

“Can you promise me something?” “What?” He took a step back from her. “Promise you’ll make it.” She smiled at him, stood up straight and put her hand over her heart. “I promise.”

\+ 1

“Roy, I have to tell you something.” “What?” “You know that I love you.” “Yes” “And I think your face is very pretty.” “Thank you.” “But that moustache is an abomination.” “Oh come on” He stopped walking. They were visiting the Elrics in Resembool. After only a few hours Roy had insisted Riza take a walk with him to escape the relentless facial hair bashing. “I thought you liked it.” “I really, really don’t and it has to go.” “Will you leave me because of my moustache.” “I would never leave you.” “So you’ll stay with me forever.” “You know I’d follow you into...”, Riza stopped “What are you getting at?”  
She had always been able to see through him so very quickly. On the one hand he appreciated it, on the other it was impossible to keep anything from her. He hadn’t planned on doing this out of a discussion over his moustache, but… Roy Mustang kneeled down and pulled a tiny boy out of his pocket. “Riza Hawkeye.” She stared at him with her mouth wide open, so he had surprised her after all. He had kind of expected her to just roll her eyes. “Will you marry me?” She smiled, one of those rare Riza Hawkeye smiles. “Yes. I will.” He stood up, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. “I love you. I love you so much.” She put her hand on his face, the ring felt cold against his cheek. “I love you too.” He took her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers. “I will make you so, so happy. I will love you forever and I will make you the happiest woman alive.” He stood straight and put his free hand on his heart. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this one at 4am last night and I am not sure If I like how it turned out, but here it is.


End file.
